Storyline Prologue
Project Guardians Story ''-This is really long peoples if you have anytime please take that time to read the full detail of this entry - Thank you...'' Project Guardians starts out with the history of "The War of Bloodshed" when Dictator Caius Cadre first declares war on the "The Empire of Ecliptic Nations", initially it is at this time the Dragoon-Class Guardian detachment was created, as the future comes along, the RED-ARMS are still intent on crippling the Ecliptic Empire. Approximately between 15-25 of the bloodshed years, the Dragoon-Class Guardians mysteriously runs A.W.O.L. all but one of the Dragoons makes an appearance, this in turn is where both Ecliptic and RED-ARMS forces show no sign of letting down even after the 25 years of the fighting, this sparks the creation of the "Valor-Class Guardian Detachment", as months go by the New Guardian Detachment makes a big difference in the defense of the Ecliptic borders, however significant fighting still exists in multiple areas around the Ecliptic "Endeavor Border" which in turn showed no signs of dieing out. the Peaceful Emperor Marshall Cheteran of the Ecliptic Royal Family, Calls off all defensive stands for all Ecliptic Armed forces and Declares an offensive stand against the RED-ARMS, Emperor Cheteran also declares that he as well as the Ecliptic Imperial Army will "thwart the RED-ARMS attacks on the Endeavor Border", Foreseeing this event to come, a L.A.N.S.E.R. Mercenary Commander disguised as a royal guard, assassinates (shot in the heart) the Emperor as he finishes his speech, the Guardians, who arrive at the scene just seconds later, witness the Dead Emperor, and his Assassin. The Guardians attempt to combat the Mercenary Commander but it is cut short, while the chaos runs in the Andromeda Systems, the L.A.N.S.E.R. Commander Fades out as if he were a shadow, immediately right after the Assassination, AN EXTREMELY MASSIVE RED-ARMS Fleet full of single Armadas (units count up to 1000 ships in each of the Armadas) Attacks the Andromeda System which still in this time is set in Chaos (It is later revealed to how they got past the endeavor blockade) the RED-ARMS count is so massive many Blockade Runners, Invasion Landers, as well as extremely large ships run straight past "powerful" Ecliptic Ships such as the Beowulf-Class Battleship and the Venatir-Class Super Battleship. At this time the evacuation of the remaining members of the Royal Family, as well as most civillians (most whom we're killed by orbital bombardment, killed by a crashing RED-ARMS ship, hit by an Invasion-Class's Assault Team drop pod, or massacred by RED-ARMS soldiers) get under way, initially two Emperor-Class Command Ships, E.I.S. Hyperion and E.I.S. Kodiak (under the command of General Isaiah Campbell) stayed sitting in orbit around the "Homeworld Planet" Andromeda. these two ships posed as refuge vessels, for any "lucky" survivors of the Ecliptic massacre, a number of evacuated civilians pack the twin command ships, as well as two of Emperor Cheteran's sons, Prince Marcus and Prince Mika. The Ecliptic ships and Guardians taking stand against the Massive RED-ARMS invasion fleet realize there is no chance of surviving, the people on the twin command ships realize there is no hope for the remaining Andromeda populace left on the planet, and must immediately evacuate before the RED-ARMS blockade the Andromeda Systems, forcibly and painfully leaving Andromeda behind, the twin command ships Hyperspace Jump out of the dangerous systems with the remaining Andromeda Defense Ships and the Guardians, ironically the site where the surviving fleet exited hyperspace was very close to the Main Character's Patrol Post. Your main character Brandon Hightower as well his XO Duran Crawford have no idea about the Tragedies, initially at this time Brandon just messed around to the fact of "boredom" Duran, likewise but Scolding and warning him to "stay put". Brandon Hightower's small patrol fleet was encountered by a RED-ARMS fleet pursuing the survivors from Andromeda, who (probably by fate or destiny) ran into the Hyperspace jump path of the ships mistakenly intercepting the pursuing fleet, as Brandon's Fleet gets blasted away a distress signal sent by Brandon attracts the Guardians to the small fleets aid, after a short and rather easy battle, Commander Brandon and General Campbell, meet again. Since Brandon's Battleship was damaged badly, to a point of B.A.R. (Beyond Any Repair) General Campbell decided to give the E.I.S. Kodiak to Brandon, In turn he also had the job and protection of both surviving princes of the massacre in addition, being the Commander of the Valor-Class Guardian detachment, his "NEW" initial job was to get to the Endeavor blockade which was a "WAYS" away. Right at this moment a much larger RED-ARMS pursuing fleet makes an appearance, General Campbell, the Ships from Andromeda, and the remainders of the Brandon's Patrol fleet stay to fend them off while Brandon, and his Kodiak's fleet runs away for protection, this in turn starts the story game play with "PROJECT GUARDIANS".